Un mal entendido
by GodSS
Summary: Una historia que cuenta como poco a poco Ash se va dando cuenta de lo que siente por Serena, pero un mal entendido tal vez haga que lo que pudo haber sido una bonita relación acabe en algo diferente... Amourshipping
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este va a ser mi primer fic, espero que les guste y me digan cómo mejorar :'v y con respecto al amourshipping voy a comenzar lento :P así que sin más que decir comencemos.

Era otro día más en Kalos donde nuestros héroes están yendo hacia el nuevo concurso de Serena donde se verá si realmente ella merece ser llamada algún día reina de Kalos; en el camino se encuentran con una amiga suya.

Hola, como les va? - preguntó una chica peli azul con ojos rojos – Tiempo sin verlos – dijo alegremente

Miette! - exclamaron nuestros héroes

Sí que ha pasado tiempo – Dijo Bonnie

Así que tú también vas al siguiente concurso, verdad? – Preguntó Ash

Sí, el próximo concurso será uno de los más importantes – dijo la peli azul – así que no lo dejare pasar ni mucho menos perderé! – exclamó

Sí, yo tampoco me dejare vencer hasta cumplir mis sueños – dijo la peli miel bastante decidida de lo que quería ser en el futuro

Al parecer sí que tiene mucho peso el próximo concurso –pensó el científico

Ya quiero ver todo el espectáculo que habrá y especialmente lo que ustedes dos harán – dijo Bonnie con brillo en los ojos

Y que hace tan importante a este concurso? – dijo Ash con curiosidad

Bueno, al parecer se subirá la exigencia para que te prepares para la categoría Master – Dijo la peli miel explicándole

No sé si te enteraste Serena, pero las dos finalistas al parecer tendrán un enfrentamiento – dijo la peli azul – También soy bastante buena en ellas así que seguro no será un problema para mí – dijo muy segura de sí misma

Una batalla? Increíble! Esto se ha puesto más interesante! – dijo el azabache bastante emocionado

Batalla?! – dijo con preocupación Serena que al parecer no era muy buena en ellas – Eso no lo sabía… - Pensó

Ya quiero verte batallar Serena! – dijo Bonnie

Yo también, y quiero que mi batalla sea contigo – dijo Miette – además la ganadora segura sorprenderá más a Ash y así podré acercarme más a él – le dijo a Serena susurrando

Pe-pero… - dijo Serena bastante sonrojada

Así que prepárate que seguiré entrenando para no perder ante nadie – dijo la peli azul

Yo tampoco me quedaré atrás! – dijo Serena

Así se habla, buena suerte a las dos – dijo Ash sonriendo

Gracias, Ash – dijo Miette devolviéndole la sonrisa

Después de esa escena Miette se alejó para entrenar sin antes despedirse de sus amigos y mientras se alejaba miraba a Serena con una sonrisa retadora.

Mientras estaban de camino al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el concurso, Serena estaba preocupada por lo que dijo Miette, ya que ella nunca se preocupó por entrenar a sus pokemon ya que no quería ser entrenadora, solo se dedicaba a hacer grades espectáculos con ellos.

Serena, estás bien? – preguntó Bonnie al verla así

Has estado bastante callada y pensativa- dijo el rubio

Es que no soy muy buena con la batallas – dijo la Serena

No te preocupes Serena, si quieres te puedo ayudar con tu entrenamiento – dijo Ash sonriéndole

Enserio lo harías? – dijo la peli miel animándose

Claro, además también podría mejorar a mis pokemon para mi siguiente batalla – dijo Ash emocionado

Ahh, así que finalmente lo haces por interés propio – dijo Bonnie en tono burlón

Claro que no, también quiero ayudar a Serena como ella lo ha hecho conmigo todo este tiempo – dijo sonriendo

Ash… - dijo Serena con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas – de acuerdo, gracias por querer ayudarme – dijo Serena aún un poco roja y bastante animada

No hay problema – dijo Ash – y cuando quieres que empecemos – le preguntó a Serena

Desde ahorita si puedes, ya falta poco para el concurso y quiero prepararme lo mejor posible- dijo Serena con una mirada de confianza

Está bien entonces nosotros iremos al centro pokemon a preparar la cena, ven Bonnie – dijo Clemont

De acuerdo, dejémoslos solos – con una mirada picara que puso algo nerviosa a Serena pero Ash ni cuenta. Entonces así Ash y Serena se pasaron entrenando a los pokemon para el concurso durante toda la tarde.

Bueno este fue mi primer capítulo, como dije al principio empezaré lento, espero que les haya gustado y me pueden dar su opinión, les agradecería bastante, así que hasta otra.


	2. Chapter 2

Este es el segundo capítulo de mi fic, la verdad tenía planeado subirlo en varios días más y no al día siguiente xD pero es que estaré ocupado todos estos días y bueno creo que ya es suficiente explicación :v Así que como dije espero que les guste y me den su opinión para que me ayude a mejorar así que comencemos

Nuestros héroes estaban rumbo al siguiente concurso de Serena que era uno de los más importantes y en el camino se encontraron a Miette quien les dijo que habría una batalla al final, cosa que sorprendió a Serena ya que no era buena en ellas, pero Ash se propuso a entrenarla hasta que llegue el día.

Creo que es suficiente Serena, ya mañana seguiremos entrenando – dijo Ash algo exhausto

De acuerdo, espero que esto sea suficiente para ganar el concurso – dijo Serena bastante exhausta

Acaso estás dudando de mi entrenamiento? – dijo el azabache como en broma

No… yo… solo… - Dijo Serena algo nerviosa

No te preocupes, solo bromeaba – dijo Ash riendo – sé que lo harás bien, no tengo duda de ello

Gra… gracias – Dijo Serena sonriente y aún algo nerviosa

Y así pasaron los pocos días que Serena tenía para prepararse entrenando con Ash, mientras que Clemont le daba algunos consejos y Bonnie la animaba.

Entonces finalmente el día llego y Serena estaba algo nerviosa pero a la vez bastante segura ya que sentía que el entrenamiento que había tenido con Ash le había sido de mucha ayuda.

El día llegó, esto es muy emocionante, ya quiero ver todos los espectáculos- dijo Bonnie sin parar de saltar

Serena, estas preparada? – Preguntó el rubio

Si!, este es el momento para demostrar de que tan lejos puedo llegar- dijo Serena confiadísima – gracias por toda la ayuda que me diste Ash – dijo Serena – Si gano, te dedicaré esta hazaña y mi victoria – lo dijo con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas

Gracias Serena, sabes que siempre te apoyaré y sé que ganaras; recuerda, no te rindas hasta el final – dijo el azabache dándole motivación a Serena

Serena se alegró muchísimo ante esas palabras y después entro para alistarse y concursar

Yo también entraré que me muero de hambre – dijo Ash mientras le rugía el estómago – Nos vemos dentro – dijo Ash que inmediatamente entró

Por qué solo agradece a Ash si nosotros también ayudamos – dijo Clemont algo deprimido

Hay hermano, tú ya deberías de saber la respuesta – dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa de obvia

De que hablas Bonnie? – dijo Clemont con curiosidad

*Suspiro* Olvídalo hermano, ya te darás cuenta seguramente – dijo Bonnie

Ok… - dijo Clemont no muy convencido

Pasó un rato y Ash, Clemont y Bonnie ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos sitios junto a la multitud esperando a que el espectáculo de comienzo. Mientras tanto en la sala de preparación se encontraba Serena que se encontró con Miette.

Hola Serena, veo que estas preparada – dijo como retándola

Claro que sí, verás cómo ganaré esta competencia – dijo Serena segura de ella

Eso ya lo veremos – dijo la peli azul

Después aparecieron un par de chicas que Serena identificó al instante.

Shauna! Nini! – dijo Serena sorprendida

Las conoces Serena? – Preguntó Miette algo confundida

Sí, ellas también entrenan para esto y son muy buenas, las conocí a lo largo de mi viaje – dijo mientras esta le explicaba y respondía a las preguntas de Miette

Ya veo, mucho gusto – Se presentó Miette

Después de que entre todos se presentaran, Serena preguntó.

Así que ustedes también van a participar – Dijo Serena

Claro, no me iba a perder este concurso de ninguna manera – Dijo Shauna

Además, este concurso es uno de las más importantes, no había manera de que me lo perdiera – dijo Nini

Así que también están bastante decididas – pensó Miette – Bueno, entonces suerte para todas

Si! – exclamaron las chicas

Mientras que en el escenario se encontraba Pierre dando la presentación diciendo que el concurso iba a consistir en tres etapas, la primera era la preparación de pokelitos que era en 4 grupos de 3, en donde una ganará dependiendo del jurado, después de eso en la segunda quedaran 4 finalistas las cuales deberán hacer su presentación en el cual será votado por el público y al final quedarán 2 finalistas dando comienzo a la última etapa en donde tendrán que batallar en una pelea de 2 vs 2 pokemon para ver quien saldrá campeona y posible futura reina de Kalos.

El concurso está a punto de comenzar, Serena se habrá esforzado lo suficiente como para ganar el concurso? Lo averiguaremos en el próximo capitulo

Bueno gente este fue el segundo capítulo, no subiré el tercero hasta dentro de un tiempo así que espero que lo disfruten y apoyen el esfuerzo que hago :'v así que hasta otra.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, ya está listo la tercera parte de mi fic, pero la verdad aún sigo algo bastante ocupado xD, pero pude darme un tiempo para poder terminar este capítulo y no demorarme más de lo que pensaba :V; ya cuando termine de estar ocupado comenzaré a subir las demás partes, así que bueno, sin nada más que decir comencemos.

Después de todo el entrenamiento que tuvo Serena con ayuda de Ash y los demás, Serena va rumbo al concurso donde se encontró con Miette, pero esta no era la única que también participaría; para sorpresa de ella también se encontró con Shauna y Nini, quienes iban a competir contra ella; mientras que Ash, Clemont y Bonnie estaban ya en el escenario junto a toda la multitud y Pierre comenzó presentar todo y a dar las reglas de cómo iba a consistir este concurso tan importante para las performers; así que Pierre dio comienzo al concurso.

Sii, ya va a comenzar! – exclamó Bonnie

Si, que las chicas tengan suerte – Dijo el rubio

Tienen todo mi apoyo – dijo Ash

Especialmente Serena, verdad Ash? – dijo Bonnie de manera pícara

Pues claro, yo la entrené, así que espero que de lo mejor y gane, sé que lo hará – dijo Ash sin entender la indirecta de Bonnie

Después en la sala de preparación donde estaban Serena y las demás ya vestidas, una chica les dijo a las concursantes que tenían que agruparse para salir y sería en 4 grupos de tres.

Bien, yo las ordenaré –dijo la chica mientras ordenaba los grupos – bien, ahora saldrá cada grupo de manera en las que están puestas cuando se les llame.

El grupo donde estaba Shauna era primero, luego en donde estaba Nini, tercero donde esta Miette y por último (Pero no menos importante) Serena. ( Si, cada una estaba en diferentes grupos, que coincidencia, no? xD)

Bien, el primer grupo prepárense que ya van a comenzar a salir- decía la chica mientras hacía las señas para que se apuraran

Buena suerte Shauna, da lo mejor de ti - dijo Serena alentando a su amiga

Gracias Serena, me esforzaré al máximo y mostraré todo por lo que pasé para llegar hasta aquí – dijo Shauna mientras la sonreía y se dirigía al escenario

Ahora presentamos a las primeras concursantes – dijo Pierre mientras Shauna y las demás concursantes aparecieron en el escenario, cosa que sorprendió a Ash y a los demás

Increíble, así que Shauna también va a participar – Dijo Ash asombrado

Ahora que lo pienso no es de extrañarse, después de todo este concurso es uno de las más importantes según parece – Dijo Clemont acomodándose los lentes – No me sorprendería si Nini también estuviera en este concurso – dijo el rubio convencido de sí mismo

Bieeen, así que todas están aquí, ya quiero verlas – Dijo la pequeña rubia bastante alegre y emocionada mientras Pierre hablaba

Prepararan los mejores pokelitos y tendrán el tiempo de 5 min, pueden ayudarse con el pokemon que ustedes escojan – Dijo Pierre a las concursantes – Y cada pokelito será probado por los jueces quienes finalmente dirán cuál es el pokelito ganador; sin más que decir, comiencen! – exclamó Pierre dando comienzo a la competencia

Bien Ivysaur yo te elijo – Dijo Shauna – Bien Ivysaur quiero que me ayudes a preparar los pokelitos

Shauna e Ivysaur hacían los pokelitos como un verdadero equipo, pasaron 4 min y los pokelitos de Shauna se veían deliciosos

Es hora de ponerle los toques finales – decía Shauna mientras ponía la decoración – Listo! Hemos terminado a tiempo! – Exclamó satisfecha con su trabajo mientras el tiempo había terminado

Shauna había hecho pokelitos estival y fueron probados por los jueves junto con los demás y sorpresivamente (Claro que no, era obvio) Shauna ganó.

Siii, lo hicimos Ivysaur! – Exclamó feliz por su victoria

Increíble, ella lo hizo – dijo alegremente la pequeña

Si, lo hizo bastante bien, no hay duda que esos pokelitos están exquisitos - dijo el científico

Esos pokelitos se veían bastante deliciosos – dijo Ash pensado en el hambre que le dio todo esto de los pokelitos

Y así mientras seguía el concurso, ganaron Nini con su pokelito invernal y Miette con su pokelito otoñal y solo faltaban las últimas concursantes.

Increíble, han ganado las chicas – dijo Bonnie alegremente

Si, solo falta que Serena se presente – Dijo Clemont

Sé que ella lo hará bien y que pasará a la siguiente ronda – dijo el azabache seguro de su amiga

Ahora las ultimas concursantes! – exclamó Pierre presentado a las concursantes faltantes

Ahí está Serena! – dijo Bonnie

Y Pierre después de dar las mismas instrucciones que a todas, les dijo a las concursantes que comiencen.

Bien Pancham yo te elijo – Dijo Serena mientras invocaba a su pokemon – es hora de dar lo mejor en estos pokelitos

Mientras el tiempo transcurría Serena preparaba sus pokelitos primaverales con mucho esfuerzo, gracias a su pokemon Pancham y el trabajo en equipo, al parecer los pokelitos les salieron perfectos.

Ya terminamos Pancham, y se ven bastante bien, buen trabajo – dijo Serena bastante feliz por lo bien que le salieron sus pokelitos

El tiempo se terminó – Dijo Pierre – es hora de que los jueces los prueben

Entonces los jueces probaron los pokelitos, y después de que disgustaron todos, los jueces dieron su voto y le dieron la victoria a… Serena!

Ganamos Pancham! – Exclamo la peli miel bastante alegre

Bieen, ganó Serena – Dijo alegremente la pequeña

Bien hecho! – Exclamó Clemont

Sabía que lo harías Serena! – Dijo Ash bastante alegre

Ahora mostraré a las 4 finalistas – dijo Pierre mientras las chicas aparecían en el escenario y todo el público comenzó a aplaudir – es tiempo de la segunda ronda, en donde harán su presentación 1 vs 1 y las 2 vencedoras pasarán a la ronda final, así que las contrincantes serán…

Es hora del espectáculo – decía Clemont algo emocionado

Sii, por fin, ya esperaba esta parte, me encanta! – decía la rubia sin ocultar su alegría

Que tenga mucha suerte y que la mejor gane – decía Ash

Espero que esa sea Serena – dijo Bonnie

Yo también, sé que puede hacerlo – dijo Ash

Las contrincantes serán Miette vs Nini y Serena vs Shauna! – Exclamo Pierre- Ahora que las primera participantes se pongan en sus puestos para dar comienzo al espectáculo de cada una - les dijo a las concursantes

Suerte a ustedes dos - Dijo Serena mientras se alejaba del escenario junto a Shauna

La primera en comenzar su espectáculo será Miette - dijo Pierre – Listos? Comiencen!

Miette había elegido a Slurpuff y a Meowstic

Bien Meowstic usa psíquico – Dijo mientras Meowstic hacía que Slurpuff flotara y vaya en círculos – Ahora Slurpuff usa esporagodón – E hizo que se hiciera un tornado del ataque mientras Miette estaba en el centro.

Wow, que hermoso! – Dijo muy feliz Bonnie con brillos en los ojos

Sin duda se han preparado con mucho esfuerzo – Dijo Clemont

Les está saliendo bastante bien – Dijo el azabache alegre

Y así… terminamos! – Dijo Miette algo exhausta mientras el público aplaudía alegremente

Eso ha sido un gran espectáculo – dijo Pierre – es hora de la siguiente concursante, Performer Nini! – mientras el público aplaudía y ella aparecía

Bien vamos Smoochum y Farfetch'd – decía mientras comenzaba – Smoochum usa nieve polvo – mientras Smoochum hace aparecer una nube – bien Farfetch'd, vuela alrededor de la nube y Smoochum usa amurraco dentro de la nube – mientras aparecía una nube comprimida y un corazón en ella – ahora Farfetch'd usa corte furia – Y Farfetch'd lo cortó y se expandió los trozos del corazón con nieve

Increíble, que gran espectáculo – Dijo alegremente la pequeña

Sin duda fue una gran combinación – Dijo Clemont

No me decido si votar entre Miette o Nini – Dijo el azabache mientras dudaba y Nini acababa su presentación

Y con esto, terminamos! – dijo y el público comenzó a aplaudir

Las Performer han estado excelente, ahora todos lo que están presentes decidirán quién es la ganadora – dijo mientras señalaba al público

Bien es hora – dijo Clemont

Si – dijo Ash

No sé por quién votar! - Dijo la rubia indecisa

Uno, dos , tres! – dijo Pierre mientras el público elegía a su favorita alzando las baritas

En ese momento las luces se dirigían a las llaves de las respectivas concursantes por la cual habían votado.

Ya se ha decido quien ganó entre ellas, y la ganadora es la Performer Miette! – Dijo Pierre al público

Sii! Ganamos Slurpuff y Meowstic! – Dijo bastante emocionada

Bien hecho Miette, se nota que te has esforzado – Pensó Nini con una sonrisa y a la vez algo deprimida

Increíble! Miette ganó! – Exclamó la rubia

Sii y vaya por las votaciones parecía un empate, pero Miette ganó por un poco – Dijo Clemont

Las dos lo han hecho bastante bien, estaban muy parejas – Dijo el azabache

La Performer Miette pasa a la ronda final, es hora de ver quién va a ser su oponente – Dijo Pierre mientras señalaba para que pasen Serena y Shauna.

Nos toca Shauna! – Dijo Serena algo nerviosa

Si, suerte Serena – Le dijo

Gracias, suerte a ti también – dijo mientras se dirigían al escenario y se toparon con Nini y Miette

Lo han hecho bastante bien ustedes dos – dijo Serena felicitándolas

Se nota que trabajaron mucho para esto – dijo Shauna

Gracias! – Dijeron Nini y Miette

Y para la próxima vez, me esforzaré mucho más para no perder ante nadie – Dijo Nini animándose

Sé que lo harás – Dijo Shauna también animándola

Es hora de que ustedes salgan, suerte para las dos – Dijo Miette

De acuerdo, gracias – dijeron las chicas mientras iban al escenario

Es hora de las siguientes dos concursantes – dijo Pierre presentándolas – Performer Serena y Performer Shauna! – exclamó Pierre

Ya es turno de Serena y Shauna –dijo Bonnie alegre

Si, veremos quien lo hace mejor – dijo Clemont

Sé que las dos lo harán bastante bien – dijo Ash

Bien Performer Shauna, tú serás la primera! – Le dijo mientras ella iba a presentar su espectáculo junto con Flabébé

Bien es hora de comenzar, Flabébé usa viento férrico! – mientras lo usaba ella se movía junto a su pokemon y Flabébé daba volteretas alrededor de ella y hacía que todo el brillo fuera expandiéndose

Increíble! – Dijo Bonnie

Se mueven de manera sincronizada – Admiró Clemont

Ambas tienen un gran ritmo– Dijo Ash

Termine! – dijo Shauna al terminar su espectáculo

Increíble Shauna! – Dijo Serena en su mente con una gran sonrisa

Eso ha sido un gran espectáculo de baile! – Dijo Pierre – Ahora es turno de la última concursante… Performer Serena! – Mencionó mientras salía Serena con Braixen y Sylveon

Ahora como lo ensayamos! Uno, dos, tres! – mientras Sylveon bailaba alrededor de Serena saltando entre el fuego que lanzaba Braixen – Ahora Sylveon salta! – dijo mientras Sylveon saltó encima de Serena y Braixen Creó un remolino de fuego alrededor de ellas – Braixen usa llamarada, Sylveon viento feérico – dijo mientras los 2 ataques chocaban y se hizo una explosión de brillos que llegó al público- Terminamos! – exclamó Serena mientras el público aplaudía

Salió hermoso – dijo Bonnie con brillo en los ojos

Bien hecho Serena! – Grito el azabache

Sin duda este es el resultado de su entrenamiento – mencionó Clemont

Increíble, las dos lo han hecho bastante bien, pero ahora es tiempo de que el público vote! – Dijo Pierre al público

Llegó el momento, a votar – dijo el rubio

Bien apoyemos a Serena – dijo Ash

Si! – dijo la rubia

Uno, dos, tres! – Dijo Pierre mientras el público votaba por su permormer favorita y las luces del publico llegaba a las concursantes – Bien ahora la que pasará a la siguiente ronda es… - mientras todos veían asombrados – Performer Serena! – cuyo puntaje era muy alto

Increíble ella ganó! – Dijo Bonnie emocionada

Lo hizo bastante bien! – Dijo Clemont

Si, y ahora se enfrentará a Miette – Dijo feliz el azabache

Es cierto, espero que el entrenamiento que tuviste con ella le haya funcionado – Dijo Clemont

Sé que ella ganará – Dijo Ash confiando en Serena

Lo hicimos Braixen, Sylveon! – dijo bastante emocionada mientras Shauna veía a Serena con una sonrisa honesta y alegre por su amiga

Lo has hecho magnífico Serena – dijo Shauna sonriendo

Gracias! Tú tampoco lo has hecho nada mal – Dijo Serena felicitando a Shauna

Me esforzaré más para el próximo concurso! – Dijo Shauna decidida

De acuerdo! – Dijo serena feliz

Es hora de presentar a las finalistas para la ronda final! – Dijo Pierre al público mientras se presentaban Serena y Miette – ahora estas dos participantes tendrán un enfrentamiento de 2 vs 2 para decidir al ganador de este concurso – Dijo Pierre mientras en el escenario aparecía un campo de batalla

Ahora la batalla y la última ronda está a punto de empezar, quien ganará este combate? Serena habrá entrenado lo suficiente como para derrotar a Miette? Lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Bien, ese fue el capítulo de este fic; espero les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión para seguir mejorando, aún estoy bastante ocupado, más bien me sorprende que haya podido terminar y subir este capítulo así que más adelante subiré el próximo capítulo; así que espero que hayan disfrutado de este y lo apoyen n.n sin más que decir, hasta otra.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno acá está el cuarto capítulo de mi fic, lamento la tardanza pero como dije estoy bastante ocupado, también por la universidad y cosas personales; pero bueno, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y lo disfruten n.n

Ya después de las presentaciones de los pokelitos y una gran presentación de las Performer Lili, Shauna, Miette y Serena; en la etapa final quedaron Serena y Miette quienes se enfrentaran para saber quién es la ganadora de este concurso.

Ya van a comenzar a batallar! – dijo Clemont asombrado

Suerte chicas! – Dijo Bonnie

No te olvides del entrenamiento Serena! – dijo Ash mientras Serena y Miette se ponían a los extremos del campo de batalla para prepararse

Dame lo mejor que tienes Serena – dijo Miette

Igualmente – Dijo Serena

Bien yo seré el referí – Dijo Pierre – este combate será 1 contra 1 y cada concursante puede usar 2 pokemon, si los 2 pokemon de una participante queda fuera de combate, pierde; de acuerdo?

Si! – Dijeron las chicas

Sin más que decir, comiencen! – Dijo Pierre mientras daba comienzo la batalla para decidir quién es la que más se acerca a ser reina de Kalos

Bien Slurpuff, yo te elijo – dijo mientras lanzaba su pokebola

Vamos Sylveon – Dijo serena al escogerlo

Bien Slurpuff usa energibola – indicó Miette pensando en que no perderá como paso hace tiempo

Sylveon usa velocidad – dijo Serena y sus ataques chocaron haciendo una gran explosión

Salta Slurpuff – dijo Miette haciendo que este de un gran salto

Ahora Sylveon viento feérico – dijo Serena atinando el ataque a Slurpuff – bien Sylveon, sigue así – dijo feliz

Eso no es nada, Slurpuff usa psíquico y lanza a Sylveon al aire – haciendo que esta fuera lanzada

Sylveon, resiste! –dijo Serena preocupada

Bien ahora usa esporagodón en donde va a aterrizar Sylveon – Slurpuff lanzó el ataque e hizo que Sylveon no pudiera moverse – ahora terminemos con esto, usa energibola – Y el ataque fue directo a Sylveon sin que esta pudiera hacer nada

Sylveon no! – Dijo Serena más preocupada mientras se disipaba el polvo y se podía a ver a Sylveon que aún podía luchar

Increíble, pensé que con ese ataque ganaría, pero tu Sylveon es más fuerte de lo que parece – dijo Miette sorprendida – otra vez Slurpuff energibola! – Y el ataque iba otra vez directo a Sylveon que aún no se recuperaba del anterior ataque

Sylveon usa protección – dijo Serena y Sylveon que se reincorporó se protegió del ataque – Bien Sylveon – dijo pero se dio cuenta que Slurpuff había saltado hacia su Sylveon – Usa velocidad – mandó Serena a Slurpuff que estaba a toda velocidad hacia Sylveon

Bien Slurpuff ahora usa energibola – mientras estas 2 estaban muy cerca la una a la otra se hizo otra gran explosión – Slurpuff… - dijo Miette preocupada

Sylveon – Dijo Serena también preocupada mientras se disipaba el polvo se podía ver que los 2 estaban de pie y muy dañados, pero al rato…

Sylveon no puede continuar – dijo Pierre al ver que al final esta cayó – Slurpuff gana

Bien hecho Slurpuff, sabía que lo harías! – exclamó alegremente

Diste una buena batalla, descansa – dijo Serena algo deprimida pero con una sonrisa

Sylveon fue derrotada! – Dijo Bonnie sorprendida

Seguramente fue porque no quería perder otra vez con Sylveon como la última vez – Pensó el científico – Así que se estuvo entrenando para que no volviera a pasar – Siguió pensando

Tu puedes Serena, aún es muy temprano para rendirse! – Gritó Ash

Vamos Braixen, yo te elijo – Dijo Serena al lanzar la Pokebola

Aún puedes luchar Slurpuff? – dijo Miette y esta asintió – bien, usa energibola

Esquívalo y usa poder oculto – Y Braixen saltó y lanzó su ataque a Slurpuff que seguía algo cansada por su anterior batalla

Esquívalo Slurpuff – dijo Miette y Slurpuff pudo esquivarlo con las justas pero Braixen se estaba acercando rápidamente

Braixen, arañazo – dijo mientras atacaba a Slurpuff

Slurpuff usa psíquico – ataque que alejó a Braixen y le hizo cierto daño

Ahora Braixen usa llamarada – ataque que le dio de lleno a Slurpuff y esta quedó tirada en el suelo

Slurpuff no puede continuar, la ganadora es Braixen – dijo Pierre

Así se hace Braixen, lista para esta batalla? – Le dijo a Braixen y esta asintió

Lo hiciste bastante bien Slurpuff, vuelve aquí – dijo Miette

Bien, Braixen gano! – Dijo Bonnie animada

Si, ahora a ambas le queda un solo pokemon, espero que Braixen resisae – dijo Clemont

Ganará, sé que Serena puede lograrlo – Dijo Ash con entusiasmo

Bien, esta es nuestra última batalla, Meowstic yo te elijo – dijo Miette apareciendo Meowstic

Bien Braixen sé que puedes hacerlo – Dijo Serena con seguridad – Braixen, usa lanzallamas – Tratando de atinar a Meowstic pero este lo esquivó

Usa psicocarga! – Dijo Miette

Una vez más Braixen, lanzallamas! – Dijo Serena y los 2 ataque chocaron haciendo una gran explosión – Arañazo! – Braixen comenzó a atacar a Meowstic pero este hizo lo mismo que Slurpuff

Bien, Meowstic usa psíquico – haciendo que Braixen se alejara – Ahora usa confusión! – Dándole a Braixen

Braixen tu puedes! – Dijo Serena y Braixen se levantó – Usa poder oculto – Dándole a Meowstic – Muy bien, ahora usa llamarada! – Ataque que finalmente fue evitado por Meowstic

Otra vez Meowstic confusión – Dijo Miette pero al darle Braixen se encontraba confundida

Braixen, no! Resiste! – Pero el esfuerzo fue inútil ya que esta no respondía

Terminemos con esto, Meowstic usa psicocarga – ataque que le dio a Braixen y esta estaba tendida en el suelo apenas pudiéndose mover

Braixen por favor resiste, sé que puedes hacerlo! – Gritó Serena queriendo sacar unas lágrimas, pero en ese momento se oyó una voz que provenía de un entrenador

Serena! No te rindas hasta el final! Recuerda todo lo que nos preparamos para este día! No hagas que todo sea en vano, sé que puedes hacerlo! Ánimo Serena! – Gritó el azabache animando a Serena

Es cierto, Ash nunca se rendiría, el lucharía hasta el final – pensó Serena - Braixen tu puedes, recuerda todo el entrenamiento! – Dijo Serena animando a Braixen – Hay que demostrarle a Ash lo buena que somos para no decepcionarlo! Así que vamos! – Con estas palabras Braixen se levantó y comenzó a emanar una luz azul

Braixen… acaso estas –Dijo Serena sorprendida

Evolucionando?! – dijeron Ash, Clemont y Bonnie al unísono bastante sorprendidos mientras que la forma de Braixen cambiaba y se hacía más alta hasta que apareció un…

Delphox! – Dijo Serena bastante sorprendida y saco su pokédex - Delphox, el Pokémon zorro y la forma evolucionada final de Fennekin. Cuando Delphox observa la flama que hay en la punta de su rama para alcanzar un estado de concentración, crean una espiral de fuego abrasadora con su poder psíquico – describió el pokédex.

Así que tu Braixen evolucionó a un Delphox – Dijo Miette también sorprendida – Pero no creas que perderé por eso – dijo Miette mientras atacaba

Vamos Delphox, podemos hacerlo, ve! – Dijo Serena a su Delphox, quién lanzó como un lanzallamas con anillos de fuego que fue directo hacia Meowstic – Increíble! Aprendiste un nuevo movimiento! – Dijo Serena emocionada

Su Delphox aprendió llama embrujada! – Dijo Clemont Asombrado

Increíble, esto al parecer da vuelta a las cosas – dijo Ash riendo

Vamos Serena! – Gritó Bonnie

Después de que ese ataque le diera directo al Meowstic y el polvo se disipara se pudo ver al Meowstic tirado

Meowstic no puede continuar, Delphox gana – dijo Pierre señalando a Serena – por lo tanto la ganadora de Performer Serena! – Mientras Serena comenzó a llorar de felicidad abrazando a su Delphox

Bien hecho, Serena! – Grito el azabache emocionado

Ganó Serena! – Dijo la pequeña alegremente

Si que la entrenaste bien Ash – Dijo Clemont

No, ella se esforzó para llegar hasta aquí, yo solo le di algunos consejos y ella luchó hasta el final y nunca se dio por vencida – Dijo Ash – Todo esto es gracias a ella y la fuerza y confianza que le dio a sus pokemon – Dijo Ash feliz por su amiga

Ahora la ganadora se presentara en un desfile que se llevará a cabo el día de mañana y ella puede elegir a un acompañante para que sea su pareja durante el desfile – Dijo Pierre sorprendiendo a Serena y Pierre se acercó a esta – Entonces díganos futura reina, cuál es el nombre del afortunado varón que te acompañará en el desfile? – Entonces Serena estaba bastante nerviosa pero a la vez bastante decidida de con quién quería ir

Bueno, hay alguien que siempre me ha ayudado y ahora está en la tribuna apoyándome – dijo Serena buscándolo entre toda la multitud – Sin él, yo ahora mismo no estaría donde estoy y estoy bastante agradecida por eso – dijo Serena con rubor es sus mejillas – Gracias por todo… Ash Ketchum! – dijo Serena algo sonrojada y entonces Ash estaba algo asombrado por las palabras Serena pero a la vez bastante feliz

Entonces Ash Ketchum será el acompañante de nuestra bella dama! – Dijo Pierre mientras el público aplaudía

Wow, Serena escogió a Ash para que sea su pareja – dijo emocionada – pero ya era algo predecible – lo dijo en tono bajo que Clemont escuchó

De qué hablas Bonnie? – dijo Clemont curioso

Nada nada, olvídalo – le dijo a su hermano

Mañana tendré que ir al desfile con Serena, la verdad es que no se me da muy bien estas cosas – dijo Ash rascando su cabeza

No te preocupes Ash, solo has lo necesario para que este alegre – le dijo Bonnie

De acuerdo! – Le dijo Ash

Ahora te daré tu tercera llave, para que pases a la clase master – Dijo Pierre entregándole la llave – La Performer Serena ha dado un importante paso para ser la reina de Kalos, felicidades y nos vemos mañana! – Dijo Pierre al público

Entonces todo el público salió del lugar y Serena fue a cambiarse mientras que los chicos la esperaban afuera, entonces Serena salió bastante emocionada por lo que pasó y probablemente pasará mañana al estar con Ash

Felicidades Serena! Sabía que lo harías! – Dijo el azabache

Gracias Ash! Y todo te lo debo a ti! – Dijo Serena que al estar tan emocionada no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y abrazó a Ash

Muy bien Serena, se nota el esfuerzo que has puesto – Dijo Clemont alegre

Sí, y vaya que disfrutas el momento, no? – Le dijo Bonnie viendo a Serena, entonces esta se dio cuenta y se separó bastante roja

Yo… lo… siento, e-es que… – Dijo Serena bastante nerviosa

No te preocupes, yo también estaría bastante alegre de ganar algo tan importante – Dijo Ash sin notar la cara de Serena

Bueno, ya está anocheciendo, así que vayamos a un centro pokemon para descansar – Dijo Clemont

Si, y además mañana van a ir ustedes dos al desfile como pareja – dijo Bonnie sonriendo

E-es cierto…, Ash… e-escuchaste todo lo que dije en el escenario? – Le preguntó bastante nerviosa

Claro que si Serena – dijo Ash sonriendo – Gracias por esas palabras – Dijo rascándose la mejilla

E… i-irás conmigo – preguntó Serena aún nerviosa

Claro que sí! – Dijo alegre el azabache – Que clase de amigo sería si me niego – dijo sonriendo

Ah… claro, amigo… - Pensó la peli miel algo deprimida

Bien, entonces vayamos al centro pokemon – Dijo el científico

Si! – Dijeron todos

Al final Serena como ganadora, escogió a Ash para que sea su pareja para el desfile que tendrán; que pasara en el desfile? Pasará algo para que surja algo de amour en esta pareja? Lo averiguaremos en el próximo capítulo.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora; espero que les haya gustado y puedan apoyarme y además espero no demorarme para subir otro capítulo esta vez… sin más que decir, hasta otra :v


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, que tal? n.n Acá les traigo un capítulo más de este fic, al parecer esta vez tuve suficiente tiempo para terminarlo sin descuidar mis demás labores :v espero que lo disfruten y sin más comenzamos.

Después de una gran batalla que tuvieron Serena y Miette, que al parecer estaba a merced de Miette, pero una evolución inesperada a Delphox hizo las cosas cambien dándole la victoria a Serena, después de esto, Pierre dijo que habría un desfile a la cual Serena eligió como pareja a Ash y después de un largo día, se fueron a un centro pokemon.

Ya en el centro pokemon Clemont se puso a hacer la cena y Serena se puso a hacer pokelitos para todos que tanto querían comer desde que los vieron en el espectáculo, luego de eso todos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios y Serena estaba nerviosa y a la vez emocionada pensando en lo que pasaría mañana, y rato después también se quedó dormida como el resto. Y así llego el día siguiente mientras Ash y Serena se alistaban para el desfile, mientras que Ash se preparaba más con ayuda de Clemont y algo de Bonnie y Serena aún más queriendo impresionar a Ash.

Wow Serena, te ves bastante linda! – Dijo Bonnie admirando a Serena

Si, te ves bastante bien, y tú tampoco te quedas atrás – Dijo Clemont al ver a Ash

Gracias, aunque es un poco incómodo – Dijo Ash tratando de arreglarse el cuello – Solo tengo que acostumbrarme

Vaya que te ves realmente guapo con ese traje puesto Ash… – Dijo Serena pensando en voz alta y a la vez sonrojada

Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Ash al escuchar un murmullo de esta

Na-nad… que te ves bastante bien – Dijo Serena nerviosamente

Gracias, igualmente Serena – dijo Ash sonriendo

Bien es hora de que ustedes dos vayan – dijo Bonnie

Ustedes no vienen? – Preguntó Serena

No, surgió un problema en el gimnasio y tenemos que arreglarlo, de paso que visitamos a nuestro padre – Dijo el rubio – Pero no se preocupen que para mañana seguro que ya estaremos de regreso con ustedes – Dijo el científico

Además el desfile es de ustedes, así que los dejaremos solos por el momento – dijo Bonnie – Y buena suerte con Ash – le susurró a Serena haciendo que esta se sonroje

De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos – Dijo Ash mientras entre todos se despedían y los cuatro se alejaron a sus respectivos destinos

Después de esto Ash y Serena se dirigieron al desfile donde Pierre los recibió y los presentó ante el público que estaba en ese lugar mientras todos aplaudían, para posteriormente decirles que se subieran al carruaje que estaba frente a ellos

Increíble, vamos a ir en ese carruaje? – Dijo Serena emocionada al ver lo elegante que era

Sí, van a pasar un largo tramo como parte del desfile – dijo Pierre y luego Ash y Serena se subieron al carruaje y luego el desfile dio comienzo

Y mientras Ash y Serena se encontraba avanzando dentro del carruaje, Serena al ver a Ash a su lado y en esta situación, esta no pudo estar más feliz porque no solo se estaba acercando a cumplir su sueño, sino que también estaba junto a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Vaya, ni en mis mejores sueños hubiera imaginado esto – pensó Serena – Estoy sola con Ash dentro de un carruaje – Pensó Serena asombrada – Solo falta que yo pudiera… - Pensó Serena mientras esta se acercaba para probablemente tomar la mano de Ash

Wow, cuanta cantidad de gente ahí aquí y se puede ver todo, verdad Serena? – Dijo el azabache pero vio que su amiga no respondía – Serena…? Serena! – Grito Ash haciendo que la peli miel se asustara

Si… que pasó? – Dijo Serena

Estás bien? Te veo un poco distraída – Dijo Ash al ver a la peli miel

No es nada, es solo que… me emociona todo esto – Dijo Serena buscando una excusa

Ya veo, sí que es emocionante con toda la gente que hay, el carruaje y todo esto, no te culpo Serena – Dijo Ash entendiendo Serena

Y así después de un rato que pasaron a lo largo del desfile mientras las personas celebraban, el carruaje se detuvo y les dijeron a la pareja que bajen, al bajar se encontraron con un gran parque decorado y con un montón de personas, comidas y bebidas y en el centro un escenario

Aquí en un rato, varias parejas comenzarán a bailar y ustedes dos siendo la pareja principal, bailarán en ese escenario cuando caiga la noche – les dijo Pierre mientras les mostraba el lugar

Bailar?! – dijo algo preocupado Ash ya que este no era tan bueno bailando

Si, en un rato comenzará así que mientras tanto pueden hacer lo que les plazca – dijo Pierre mientras se alejaba

De acuerdo, entonces iré por unos bocadillos que muero de hambre – Dijo Ash mientras se alejaba para comer

Hay Ash porque me dejas por comer – Dijo Serena algo disgustada mientras este se alejaba – Pero no sé de qué me quejo, hoy bailaré con Ash sin que nadie me interrumpa, esta noche será la mejor de todas – Dijo Serena bastante animada

Y así el tiempo paso y Ash estaba devorando todo lo que veía a su paso, hasta que las parejas comenzaron a bailar alrededor del escenario, y este se comenzó a iluminar mientras salía Pierre

Espero que se estén divirtiendo! Y ahora les mostraré a la pareja principal de esta noche! – Dijo Pierre mientras Ash y Serena se acercaban al escenario – Performer Serena futura reina de Kalos y su acompañante Ash – Y todo el público comenzó a aplaudir

Es hora Serena – Dijo Ash mientras le extendía la mano

S-sí – Dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a tomar la mano de Ash sonrojada y estos dos comenzaron a bailar pero Ash estaba algo desincronizado.

Lo siento, pero no soy muy bueno bailando – Dijo Ash algo apenado

No te preocupes, solo has lo que yo, sigue mis pasos – le dijo la peli miel alegremente

De acuerdo – dijo Ash tratando de seguir sus pasos, mientras que en el cielo había fuegos artificiales que iluminaba el cielo junto la gran y hermosa luna llena

Entonces Ash junto a Serena comenzaron a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y Ash en un momento volteó a ver a Serena y la vio con los brillos de los fuegos artificiales que le alumbraba su hermosa cara y sus bellos ojos azules y de fondo la gran luna llena que hizo que Serena se viera mejor de lo que estaba y esta volteo a ver a Ash y le mostro una hermosa sonrisa de lo alegre que estaba, y Ash al verla de esta manera sintió una extraña sensación, la veía más hermosa que nunca, esta vez Ash la vio de manera diferente…

Wow, te ves muy bella – dijo Ash en voz baja y algo ruborizado

Dijiste algo? – Pregunto Serena

No… nada – dijo Ash algo nervioso y luego se escuchara una música lenta y romántica

B-bueno… aquí es donde tenemos que bailar más apegados… por así decirlo… - Le dijo Serena a Ash – P-puedo…? No te incomodarás, verdad? – le dijo Serena algo apenada

N-no te preocupes – Le dijo a Serena para que luego esta se acercara y se sonrojara; igualmente con Ash pero en este solo apareció un pequeño rubor y Ash comenzó a rodear a Serena con sus brazos algo nervioso y Serena se apegó más a él

Increíble, no es un sueño, de verdad está sucediendo – dijo Serena bastante alegre mientras veía a Ash y la peli miel puso su cabeza sobre este y comenzaron a bailar bajo la hermosa noche y una brillante luna llena

Y así siguió pasando esa noche tan mágica que Serena no quería que terminase nunca y Ash al parecer está sintiendo algo diferente hacia Serena, y después de que se oscureciera más, la fiesta terminó, pero Serena igual estaba feliz por lo que había logrado; Pierre dio las gracias, especialmente a la pareja principal y todos se fueron de la fiesta.

Podrá Ash descubrir que este nuevo sentimiento que está surgiendo hacia Serena? Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Bueno hasta aquí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y trataré de actualizarlo los más rápido posible, así que sin más, hasta otra n.n


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, sé que me demoré en subir este capítulo pero estoy lleno de trabajos y encima me quedé en blanco y no sabía que más escribir T.T pero bueno poco a poco estoy más libre así que aún seguiré con mi fic así que sin más aclaraciones comencemos :v

Después de que Ash y Serena se fueran al desfile y también después del baile de ambos, el cual hizo que la noche de Serena fuera más mágica de lo que ella pensaba; se fueron de nuevo al centro pokemon en donde se estaban quedando.

En el centro pokemon cada uno se fue a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos y se quedaron dormidos rápidamente por la larga noche que tuvieron, al día siguiente los dos se levantaron y vieron a Clemont y a Bonnie.

Clemont, Bonnie, a qué hora regresaron? – preguntó el azabache

Hace un rato, pensábamos que estarían despiertos pero vaya que han tenido una noche bastante agitada – les dijo Clemont

Por qué? Qué hora es? – Les preguntó Serena sin noción de la hora

Ya es algo tarde – le dijo Bonnie - Se nota que ustedes dos se divirtieron en el desfile que tuvieron – Comentó Bonnie que hiso que Serena sonriera algo sonrojada

S-sí, nos divertimos bastante en el baile, verdad Ash? – Dijo mirando al azabache

Si! Y sobre todo los bocadillos de la fiesta estaban bastante esquicitos y no podía dejar de comerlos – Dijo Ash al recordar todo lo que había comido

Cuando no Ash pensando en comer – dijo Clemont riendo – Hablando de eso ya está lista la comida – dijo mientras lo servía y posteriormente todos se sentaron para comer.

Después de que todos comieran, todos estaban alistando sus cosas para ir a su próximo destino y al salir Bonnie vio algo que le llamó la atención.

Oye Serena, mira eso – dijo Bonnie mientras veía una tienda llena de ropa– Esos vestidos se te verían bastante bien Serena – dijo jalando de la mano a la peli miel

Sí, podría usarlo para el próximo concurso – le dijo Serena

Podemos ir a ver? – dijo la niña insistiendo a su hermano y a Ash

Está bien, vamos – dijeron ambos mientras Serena y Bonnie entraban a la tienda mientras Ash y Clemont iban detrás de ellas

Después de que Serena con ayuda de Bonnie eligieran los vestidos para que Serena se probara, esta salió de los vestidores para consultarlo con Bonnie mientras que Ash se quedó pensando en lo que pasó a noche, él sentía que algo era extraño y mientras él pensaba, Serena se acercó a Ash para preguntarle qué tal le quedaba el vestido y Ash al verla vestida de esa forma recordó como estaba Serena aquella noche en la que algo había cambiado en él.

Ash, que tal me queda este vestido? – le dijo Serena alegremente pero este se la quedaba mirando y no respondía – Ash…? ASH! – le grita Serena y este reacciona

Lo siento, te ves bastante bien – dijo el azabache con una sonrisa y Serena le agradeció pero sentía que Ash estaba algo extraño

Gracias… oye Ash, estás bien? – le preguntó algo preocupada Serena

Sí, estoy bien no es nada – Le dijo Ash y esta asintió no muy convencida

Mientras seguían avanzando Ash se sentía raro y también estaba bastante pensativo, algo que sus compañeros no pudieron evitar notar.

Ash, estás raro, te encuentras bien? – preguntó la pequeña al ver así a Ash

Si Ash, desde hace rato que estas de esa forma – dijo algo preocupada Serena

Si te pasa algo, no dudes en decírnoslo, somos tus amigos y nos ayudamos mutuamente – le dijo el científica a Ash con esperanza que diga algo

Sí, lo sé; pero… no se preocupen, no me pasa nada – dijo Ash buscando otro tema de conversación – Miren las nubes, al parecer está a punto de llover, mejor vayamos rápido a un centro pokemon – dijo Ash que al parecer se salvó de aquella situación algo incómoda y confusa para él

Si tienes razón – dijo Clemont al mirar al cielo – Será mejor que nos apresuremos si no queremos llegar empapados – dijo para que después aceleraran el paso

Pasó un rato de que llegaran y se notó que afuera comenzó a llover, los cuatro comenzaron a conversar, luego a cenar y finalmente se alistaron para que durmieran en 2 cuartos, uno para Ash y Clemont, y otro para Serena y Bonnie. Y mientras todos estaban en sus respectivos cuartos, Bonnie le preguntó a Serena…

Oye Serena, que crees que tenga Ash? Está algo raro – Le dijo con curiosidad Bonnie

Pues yo también quisiera saber qué le pasa, nunca lo había visto así antes – Dijo la peli miel bastante preocupada

Crees que a Ash le acaba de pasar algo? Es decir, recién está que se comporta de esa manera… – Dijo la pequeña tratando de pensar en lo que le pasaba

Tienes razón, pero no sé qué pudo hacer sido – Dijo Serena en modo pensativa

Yo tampoco imagino algo, pero seguro ya se le pasará, además es Ash, que cosa mala podría pasarle – dijo Bonnie pensando en que Ash estaría bien

Tienes razón, además ya tenemos que dormir – dijo Serena aún preocupada por Ash

Mientras tanto en el cuarto donde estaban Ash y Clemont, Ash aún se siente raro y quiere que alguien le ayude a saber qué es lo que está sintiendo, pero no sabía si contarle lo que le pasaba a Clemont hasta que…

Ash, aún estas raro, como te dije soy tu amigo, puedes decirme lo que pasa y te ayudaré – dijo Clemont como leyendo la mente de Ash, así que este decidió contarle

Está bien Clemont, la verdad es que estoy así porque no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de alguien… - Dijo Ash cosa que sorprendió a Clemont

La imagen de alguien? Y ese alguien es una chica? – Le pregunto Clemont y Ash asintió con la cabeza

Cada vez que pienso en ella veo a alguien a la que tengo mucha confianza y cariño, alguien que tan solo pensar en no estar con ella me duele… No se Clemont, nunca había sentido algo como esto dijo Ash algo confundido – Al decir esto Clemont sorprendió aún más y ante estas palabras solo le pudo pasar a alguien por la cabeza

Esa persona de la que hablas… Es Serena? – A lo que Ash se sonrojo pero Clemont no notó ya que estos ya estaban echados y con la luz apagada, así que Ash en un acto de desesperación lo negó

NO! Esa persona es… - Mientras trataba de pensar en alguien pero no pudo así que contestó… - Esa persona es alguien que tu no conoces – dijo mientras le latía rápido el corazón

En serio? Y yo que pensé que… Da igual, se podría decir que lo que sientes es amor – dijo mientras Ash se sorprendió un poco

Amor? Acaso estoy enamorado de… - pensaba Ash mientras se sonrojó – Estás seguro de que es eso? – le preguntó a Clemont

Bueno, tienes los indicios, pero tendrías que descubrirlo por ti mismo para saber si ese sentimiento es verdadero – le dijo

De acuerdo Clemont, gracias por ayudarme – le dijo a Ash

No te preocupes, como ya dije, somos amigos y nos ayudaremos mutuamente – le dijo Clemont

Gracias Clemont, y una cosa más, puedes no decirles a las chicas sobre esto? Quiero que sea un secreto entre ambos hasta aclarar mis ideas – Le dijo a Clemont

De acuerdo Ash, lo prometo; pero será mejor que vayamos a dormir, ya es algo tarde – dijo mientras veía la hora

Está bien, tienes razón, buenas noches – le dijo Ash mientras en su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en lo que dijo Clemont – Acaso amor es lo que siento? Yo me estoy enamorando de… Serena?!

Acaso Ash se está enamorando de Serena? Este podrá aclarar el sentimiento que esta surgiendo en el? Bueno, lo veremos en el próximo capítulo n.n

Hasta acá llega este capítulo, otra vez lamento la tardanza, pero trataré de escribir y subir los fics lo más rápido posible T.T así que sin más, hasta otra n.n


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos n.n, sé que me he demorado en sacar este capítulo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir ya que este es mi año decisivo por así decirlo :v así que bueno disfruten este capítulo :3

Después de que aquella noche cambiara algo en Ash y este lo notara cada vez más y más; Ash decidió decirle a Clemont lo que le estaba pasando y este le dijo posiblemente que estaba enamorado… será verdad?

Y así pasaron los días mientras que Ash aún no estaba al 100% seguro sobre si esos eran su sentimientos hacia su amiga, el evitaba a Serena inconscientemente ya que se sentía raro estando cerca de ella, al principio eso no siempre pasaba y si lo hacía no era tan notable, pero conforme los días pasaron se hizo notar y para ninguno de sus amigos esto pasó desapercibido, algo que a Serena le preocupaba bastante y a la vez la hacía ponerse desanimada, ya que Serena no le gustaba la idea de que Ash actuara algo frío con ella. Hasta que una noche mientras todos estaban en sus respectivos cuartos como de costumbre Serena habla del tema de Ash con Bonnie.

Oye Bonnie, Ash está cada vez más raro y siento que no para de evitarme – dijo Serena algo deprimida

Tienes razón, y al parecer se nota más contigo… - dijo Bonnie mientras pensaba – Tal vez mi hermano sepa algo que nosotras no, mañana le preguntaré si sabe algo – Le dijo a Serena

Está bien, no me gusta ver a Ash así, ¿por qué no nos cuenta sus problemas? ¿Acaso no confía en nosotras…? ¿Acaso él no confía en mí? – dijo Serena al borde de las lágrimas mientras se acostaba

Serena… - dijo Bonnie al ver a Serena tan triste – Todo esto se arreglará, Ash volverá a ser el de siempre, te lo prometo – le dijo para animar a su amiga

Gracias Bonnie, sé que todo será como solía ser antes, espero que Clemont sepa algo – Dijo Serena y las dos trataron de dormir.

Al día siguiente Clemont se levantó temprano para servir el desayuno como de costumbre, pero Serena estaba aún descansando ya que no podía dormir en la noche pensando en lo que le pasaba a Ash, y Ash como normalmente pasa, tenía el sueño pesado, Bonnie también se levantó y al ver que solo estaba su hermano aprovechó para preguntarle sobre Ash.

Oye hermano, puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo la hermanita

Si Bonnie dime, que pasa? – le dijo su hermano mientras preparaba el desayuno

Últimamente Ash ha estado actuando raro y algo me dice que tú sabes cuál es la razón – dijo Bonnie de manera seria con su hermano, algo que puso bastante nervioso a Clemont

Y-yo? No sé nada, p-porque me lo preguntas? – dijo Clemont nerviosamente

Hermano no me mientas! Sé que sabes algo – Le dijo Bonnie de manera molesta

N-no B-Bonnie… no sé de qué me hablas – dijo Clemont aún más nervioso de lo que estaba

Hermano! Entonces por que estas nervioso! – Le exclamó Bonnie mientras que la mirada del nervioso Clemont no se apartaba de las tortillas que preparaba

N-no estoy nervioso, n-no sé por qué piensas eso – dijo Clemont mientras seguía friendo las tortillas

Entonces por qué estas quemando la comida – dijo Bonnie mientras lo que preparaba Clemont estaba en un tono oscuro y nada agradable

Entonces Clemont no pudo ocultarle por más tiempo el secreto de Ash a su astuta hermanita menor y comenzó a hablar, pero antes de hacerlo, cierta persona se había levantado y estaba bajando las escaleras, esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Serena que al oír la conversación y a veces griteríos que tenían los dos hermanos se apoyó sobre una pared para tratar de ocultarse y oír la conversación de estos.

Está bien Bonnie tu ganas, te contaré lo que tiene Ash – le dijo a su hermanita, mientras esta lo escuchaba atentamente y a Serena le creció la curiosidad – Bueno, lo que pasa es que creo que él está… - respiró hondo porque no quería romper la promesa que le hizo a su amigo pero estaba acorralado, estaba entre la espada y la pared, sin escapatoria así que no tuvo más opción que decirle la verdad a Bonnie – Ash está enamorado – Y tanto Bonnie como Serena se sorprendieron bastante ante estas palabras

Enamorado?! – Dijeron con asombro tanto Bonnie como Serena, pero esta última en un tono bastante bajo y tapándose la boca para que los hermanos no la alcancen a oír

Estas diciendo que a Ash le gusta alguien? – dijo Bonnie sin salir de su asombro

Bueno, me dijo que sentía bastante afecto hacia alguien y con todo lo que me dijo que sentía al pensar o al estar cerca de esa persona, puedo estar casi seguro de que está enamorado – dijo Clemont con algo de seguridad en sus palabras

Y esta persona de la que me hablas… es Serena? – hecho que sonrojó bastante a Serena y aceleró su corazón de una manera bastante rápida, ya que no podía imaginar que el chico que tanto amaba desde pequeña, desde aquel campamento, sintiera lo mismo hacia ella, eso para ella sería un sueño hecho realidad, pero para su mala suerte Clemont lo negó…

Eso también fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza cuando me dijo todo eso, es decir, con que chica pasa más tiempo que Serena? , pero Ash me dijo que no era así, que esa persona es alguien que no conozco – dijo Clemont que hizo que Serena cambiara de estar bastante ilusionada a estar con el corazón hecho trizas y dejando caer varias lágrimas

Ash está enamorado de alguien más? – pensó Serena mientras no quería creer lo que escuchaba

Que no es Serena?! Entonces quién es? – le pregunto a su hermano algo deprimida ya que esta quería que Ash y Serena estuviesen juntos

No lo sé, Ash solamente me dijo que era alguien que no conocíamos – Después de esto Serena ya no pudo contenerse más y se fue a su cuarto a desahogarse mientras pensaba…

Entonces esta era la razón por la cual Ash estaba tan raro y me evita varias veces? Porque está enamorado de alguien más? – pensó mientras abrazaba su almohada y no contenía las lágrimas, mientras los hermanos seguían conversando

Alguien que no conocemos? Pero eso no explica el por qué solo actúa de esa manera con Serena… – dijo Bonnie dudando de lo que Clemont le dijo

Eso fue lo que él me dijo, pero tienes razón – Le dijo Clemont y se puso a pensar – Crees que me haya mentido? – Dijo Clemont bastante pensativo

Pues tal vez… Cuando Ash te lo dijo mostraba algún acto de nerviosismo o algo por el estilo? – le dijo a Clemont y este se puso a pensar

Bueno ahora que lo dices, creo que… - Justo cuando Clemont iba a empezar a hablar se escuchan unos pasos en la escalera

*Bostezando* Bueno días Clemont y Bonnie – dijo mientras los saludaba y notó la ausencia de Serena – Serena aún no se ha levantado? – dijo Ash algo extrañado

Bue-buenos días Ash, que tal has dormido? – Dijo la pequeña un tanto nerviosa ya que no esperaba que el azabache bajara así de repente

Es cierto, ahora que lo mencionas es raro que Serena no se haya levantado aún, ya que ella siempre se levanta temprano y me ayuda con el desayuno – dijo en científico extrañando al darse cuenta de su ausencia

Bueno eso explica por qué quemaste nuestra comida – dijo Ash al darse cuenta de que las tortillas estaban quemadas y Clemont estaba algo avergonzado

Voy a levantar a Serena, para que también prepare el desayuno – dijo Bonnie mientras subía las escaleras pero en la habitación de Serena…

Por qué Ash?, por qué estás enamorado de alguien más si yo siempre he dado lo mejor de mí para ti? – decía a si misma Serena mientras pensaba en los momentos que ha pasado con Ash, pero justo en ese momento escucha que alguien sube y trata de ponerse normal

Serena? – Decía la pequeña – Qué pasó? Estás bien? No es normal que suelas dormirte hasta tan tarde – pero Serena estaba cabizbaja y fue a la cocina decidida en lo que iba a hacer

Buenos días Serena, parece que tuviste un sueño pesado – Le decía el científico cuando Serena llegó a la cocina, pero esta aún estaba cabizbaja – Serena, pasa algo? – Decía Clemont al ver a su amiga así, Ash también estaba algo sorprendido y Bonnie que ya había bajado

Ya entiendo todo – decía la peli miel manteniendo su postura y los demás la miraban sin entender – Ya entiendo la razón por la cual estas tan raro – dijo mientras trataba de no sacar ninguna lágrima – Y ya no me importa! Yo no te quiero Ash! Lo único que quiero es no verte, quiero que te vayas! – Gritaba Serena con bastante rencor y sin pensar en lo que decía aún tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, mientras Clemont y Bonnie estaban bastante sorprendidos por las palabras de Serena

Entiendo… - Dijo Ash al pensar que Serena había descubierto su secreto y que esta no correspondía los sentimientos del azabache – No te preocupes, no te molestaré más – dijo Ash bastante deprimido y agarró sus cosas para luego irse, pero Clemont y Bonnie se quedaron para saber qué es lo que le sucedía a Serena

Inmediatamente después de que Ash se fuera, Serena se fue otra vez al cuarto mientras se desahogaba, en la cocina estaban los hermanos y esperaron un rato para que las cosas se tranquilizaran, para posteriormente hablar con Serena

Qué pasó? Por qué actuaste de esa manera? – dijo el científico bastante sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar

Escuché todo de lo que estaban hablando en la mañana, sé que Ash actuaba así porque está enamorado de alguien más – les dijo Serena – Pensé que también podría gustarle, pero me equivoqué, todo fue una ilusión – y entonces derramó algunas lágrimas

También?! Eso quiere decir que… - dijo Clemont por fin entendiendo los sentimientos de Serena hacia Ash y esta asintió

Hay hermanote, no entiendo cómo es que no lo habías notado antes, son muy despistados! – le dijo la pequeña también refiriendo al azabache mientras consolaba a Serena – Serena, sé lo que escuchaste y creo saber lo que piensas, pero aunque Ash dijo que la chica por la cual él siente atracción no eres tú… - le estaba contando Bonnie

Creemos que no nos ha dicho la verdad por temor, posiblemente esa chica si seas tú ya que el solo ha estado diferente contigo y ahora que lo pienso, si estaba algo nervioso cuando le pregunté si eras tú – le estaba diciendo Clemont mientras pensaba

Además, sabes lo despistado que es Ash, él no sabe tus sentimientos, por lo tanto no ha querido revelar lo que sentía porque pensaba que no lo corresponderías – Le decía Bonnie haciendo que Serena pensara con más claridad las cosas

Tienen razón, fui una tonta, no debí de sacar conclusiones rápidas ni mucho menos actuar de esa manera con Ash después de todo lo que hizo por mí – Decía Serena mientras recordaba los momentos junto con el azabache – Le grité y ahora se debe de estar sintiendo bastante mal por mi culpa – Dijo mientras sus ojos goteaban

No digas eso Serena, aún podemos buscar a Ash y puedes arreglar las cosas, explicarle todo – le decía el científico

Está bien! Vamos a buscarlo – dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas y a la vez decidida

Entonces los hermanos junto a Serena salieron a buscar a Ash, pero estos no lo encontraban ya que este se había ido corriendo muy lejos, pero ellos siguieron buscando hasta que cayó la noche y no tenían ni un rastro des azabache, Serena quería seguir buscando, pero le dijeron que sería peligroso y mejor tenían que continuar mañana por la mañana; mientras tanto Ash estaba recostado en un bosque aún deprimido y asimilando todo lo que había sucedido, en un momento le cayó el sueño y estaba cerrando sus ojos hasta que…

Qué es lo que habrá escuchado Ash? Se podrá aclarar este malentendido que acaba de surgir? Posiblemente lo veamos en el próximo capítulo!

Otra vez lo siento por la demora, pero como dije estoy muy ocupado, así que no sé cuándo podré actualizar :/ pero no se preocupen que lo haré así que sin más, hasta pronto n.n


	8. Chapter 8

Hola de nuevo, sé que me estoy demorando en sacar capítulos, pero como dije voy a estar algo ocupado por un tiempo todavía y a veces me hago un poco de tiempo para escribir este fic…, pero bueno, acá otro capítulo que espero que disfruten :v

Después de que Serena escuchara la conversación de los hermanos y se encontrara con Ash, ella le grita ya que malentendió los sentimientos de este y eso hace que Ash se aleje del grupo, después de que Serena y los hermanos aclararan los hechos, estos salen en su busca ya algo tarde, porque Ash ya se encontraba muy lejos, pero así pasaron buscándolo hasta que cayó la noche, mientras tanto con Ash…

Hola? hay alguien ahí? – Preguntó Ash y posteriormente vio que algo se movía en los arbustos y de ahí salió un pokemon – Uff, solo era un Scatterbug – dijo aliviado Ash pensando que no había nada y se quedó dormido, pero no sabía que alguien más estaba con él…

Ya al día siguiente Bonnie se despierta, sale de su carpa y ve a su hermano haciendo el desayuno

Buenos días hermano – saluda Bonnie – has visto a… ah verdad… – dijo la pequeña deprimida recordando que Ash ya no estaba con ellos

No te preocupes Bonnie que ya encontraremos a Ash muy pronto, de acuerdo? Por ahora, donde está Serena, sigue durmiendo? – Preguntó el rubio

Es cierto, no he visto a Serena en la carpa, se habrá ido a buscar a Ash ella sola? – dijo Bonnie preocupada

Puede ser, quizá ella… - decía el rubio pero este fue interrumpido

Buenos días amigos – decía Serena algo soñolienta

Serena, dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupados – le regañaba Bonnie

No pasó nada importante, solo quise tomar algo de aire y… en fin no importa – decía Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa

Está bien, entonces hay que desayunar para seguir buscando a Ash está bien? – Les dijo Clemont y las chicas asintieron

Ya después de desayunar los tres siguieron su camino buscando a Ash, y para hacerlo más rápido, los tres acordaron separarse, Clemont buscó por un lugar, mientras que Serena y Bonnie se fueron por otro y así siguieron buscándolo

Oye Serena, puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo la pequeña

Claro Bonnie, que pasa? – le respondió la peli miel

Por qué saliste de la carpa anoche? Fuiste a buscar a Ash? – preguntó con curiosidad la pequeña

No exactamente, no podía dormir y salí un rato a tomar aire con algo de esperanza de ver a Ash por ahí, pero no pasó y en el camino me encontré con un lago y me quede sentada por ahí mientras pensaba y supongo que después de eso me quedé dormida – le contó a Bonnie

Tú realmente quieres a Ash, no es verdad? – Le dijo Bonnie y Serena asintió

Sí, lo quiero bastante y lo que menos quiero para él es que sufra; y sin embargo, eso fue lo que le hice y ahora quien sabe dónde está, solo quiero que esté a salvo – dijo Serena mientras se sentaba en una piedra – No puedo evitar sentirme como una tonta por haberle dicho todo eso, si tan solo no hubiera escuchado esa conversación, todo estaría como siempre – decía Serena cabizbaja

No te preocupes Serena, un malentiendo lo comete cualquiera, ya verás que pronto encontraremos a Ash y haremos que todo esto se solucione – decía Bonnie mientras abrazaba a Serena para animarla – Estoy segura de que Ash siente lo mismo por ti – pensó Bonnie

Mientras tanto después de sueño profundo que tuvo Ash, este otra vez escucha que hay algo entre los arbustos, cosa que despierta al azabache y este decide ir a ver pensando que es un pokemon y al acercase sale de ahí repentinamente una chica que asusta al azabache y este cae

Disculpa, estas bien? – decía la chica al ver que asustó a Ash

Sí, es solo que no me esperaba que salieras de la nada – decía el azabache sobándose la nuca y riendo

Jajaja, lo siento - decía la chica - Espera, tú eras el chico que estaba roncando toda la noche, no? – le preguntó

Qué? Yo no ronco – decía Ash algo nervioso

Claro que sí, has estado roncando toda la noche – decía la chica haciendo pucheros

Espera, has estado toda la noche por acá? – Le preguntó Ash

Sí, he estado tratando de dormir, pero gracias a alguien no pude – Decía la chica otra vez haciendo pucheros

Lo siento, creo que debo controlar eso – dijo Ash riendo

Bueno, y como llegaste acá? – Le preguntó al azabache

La verdad, es una larga historia… – Le dijo ocultando algo de tristeza y tratando de olvidar aquel suceso ocurrido anteriormente - y tú que haces acá? – le preguntó el azabache

De hecho… yo estoy perdida – dijo la chica riendo y haciendo que Ash cayera – No soy de esta región, así que no sé dónde está el Centro Pokemon más cercano – le dijo la chica

Yo puedo llevarte, sé dónde está y justamente voy para allá para restaurar a mis pokemon y posiblemente quedarme una noche – le dijo el azabache

Enserio lo harías?, muchas gracias! – Dijo agradecida la chica – pensé que me quedaría por más tiempo en este bosque – dijo

Bueno, será mejor que vayamos si queremos llegar antes de que anochezca – le dijo a la chica y esta asintió

Mientras tanto con el otro grupo, sin éxito de encontrar a su amigo, se reunieron donde durmieron la noche anterior porque ya se hacía tarde y seguir buscando a Ash de noche sería peligroso.

Parece que hoy tampoco hubo suerte para saber cuál es el paradero de Ash – dijo Bonnie desanimada

Sí, que raro, esperemos que no le haya pasado nada en todo este tiempo – dijo algo preocupado Clemont

Sé que Ash está bien, él es fuerte y no se rinde ante nada sin importar lo que haya pasado, él siempre sigue adelante sin importar que, él no se rinde hasta el final – dijo Serena recordando las palabras de Ash

Bien dicho Serena, nosotros tampoco nos rendiremos tan fácil y seguiremos buscándolo – dijo alegre la rubia

Tienen razón, Ash no se rendiría y nosotros tampoco, de hecho ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que Ash está en este bosque, no creo que se vaya a quedar acá para siempre, supongo que ahora se está dirigiendo al Centro Pokemon que queda más cerca – dijo Clemont mientras pensaba – Será mejor que mañana en la mañana nos dirijamos también al Centro Pokemon y tal vez por fin encontrarlo – dijo el rubio

Está bien, mañana nos dirigimos a este Centro Pokemon después de desayunar – dijo Serena mientras mostraba el Centro Pokemon en su mapa

Sí! Mañana por fin podremos estar con Ash otra vez! – dijo Bonnie bastante emocionada

Entonces vayamos a dormir para que mañana vayamos rápido al Centro Pokemon para que podamos alcanzar a Ash – dijo el científico, las chicas asintieron y todos se fueron a sus respectivas carpas

Solo espera un poco más Ash, un poco más para aclarar todo lo que pasó, un poco más para volverte a ver – pensó Serena para posteriormente quedarse dormida con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto, Ash y la chica ya habían llegado al Centro Pokemon justo cuando la noche cayó, luego Ash dejó a sus pokemon para que se recuperaran y le preguntó a la enfermera Joy si habían dos habitaciones para él y para la chica, pero esta le responde que solo hay una pero esta tiene dos cama y Ash junto a la chica aceptan por esa habitación y ambos se van a echar a sus respectivas camas.

Bueno, esto es algo extraño – decía la chica viendo alrededor

Ah? Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó extrañado el azabache

Es que… apenas te conozco y ya estamos durmiendo en el mismo cuarto – dijo la chica riendo nerviosamente

Es cierto pero… ya somos amigos no? – dijo el azabache alegre

Pues sí, excepto que… aún no conozco tu nombre – dijo la chica mirando a Ash

Ah es cierto, lo olvide por completo – dijo Ash rascándose la cabeza – mi nombre es Ash Ketchum – dijo el azabache presentándose

Oh Ash, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lylia – dijo la chica – y tú eres de aquí, de Kalos? – preguntó Lylia

No, yo soy de Kanto de pueblo Paleta – le dijo Ash – y tú? Dijiste que no eras de por acá – le preguntó el azabache

Kanto? Creo haber oído de esa región – dijo la rubia intentando recordar – Así es, yo vengo de Alola – le contestó Lylia

Alola? Nunca había escuchado de esa región – dijo Ash – y que te trae por esta región? – le preguntó el azabache

Ah no? Pues no me sorprende - dijo Lylia riendo – Pues vine acá a investigar algunas cosas… - le respondió la rubia - Menos mal que te encontré, aún pienso que me hubiera quedado en el bosque de no ser por ti, supongo que fue mala idea venir sola – dijo la rubia – tú también estabas solo?, porque ahora que recuerdo tú estabas a la intemperie durmiendo cuando te encontré – le preguntó y Ash negó con la cabeza

De hecho era mi primera noche solo, antes estaba con un grupo de amigos con los que viajaba – dijo recordando el azabache

Así? Y qué paso con ellos? – dijo curiosa Lylia

Pues… es una larga historia de la que no quisiera hablar ahora… – dijo Ash algo desanimado intentando no pensar en lo ocurrido

Está bien, entiendo… - dijo Lylia sin insistir pero aún con ganas de saber que era lo que había pasado

Bueno creo que ya es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a dormir – dijo el azabache viendo la hora – hasta mañana Lylia – se despidió Ash

Chau, hasta mañana Ash – le respondió la rubia

Después de eso los dos grupos, tanto de Serena como de Ash, se quedaron dormidos esperando que el día siguiente fuera mejor a anterior y seguir con sus objetivos

Qué hará Ash ahora que está con esta nueva compañera? Logrará Serena estar con Ash antes de que este se vaya del Centro Pokemon? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo

Hasta acá un nuevo capítulo del fic, espero que entiendan la demora de estos capítulos y no se preocupen que no pienso aún dejar de escribir, así que sin más que decir, hasta otra n.n


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, cómo están? Sii, sé que me he demorado en sacar este episodio, pero ha ocurrido tantas cosas en estos últimos meses que no pude ni pensar en lo siguiente, pero lo hice así que espero que lo disfruten aunque haya tenido poco tiempo para esto :(

En el anterior capitulo, después de que Ash se separa del grupo, este sigue su camino hasta que encuentra una jovencita extranjera llamada Lylia; después de su presentación, Ash y Lylia terminan siendo amigos y ambos van al Centro Pokemon para descansar; mientras tanto con Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, al no tener suerte de encontrar al azabache, decidieron acampar en el bosque, con la esperanza de encontrar a Ash en el Centro Pokemon al día siguiente, y así paso la noche…

Al día siguiente, Clemont despierta seguido de su hermanita para hacer el desayuno y finalmente Serena también se despierta para ayudarles en cocinar sin antes saludarlos; y todos sacan a sus pokemon para que también puedan comer…

Ash debe de estar en el Centro Pokemon – habló Clemont – no estamos muy lejos, seguro que lo alcanzamos – dijo Clemont confiando en la suerte

Si, debemos de apresurarnos en comer para llegar rápido al Centro Pokemon – Dijo Serena aumentando su velocidad para comer, ante esto, la pequeña sonrió y trató de calmarla

Tranquila Serena, el Centro Pokemon no se va a ir a ningún lado- habló la rubia

Pero Ash sí – se mostró preocupada la peli miel – Que pasaría sí vamos al Centro Pokemon y Ash ya no está – Dijo Serena aun preocupada, después de aquel comentario, Clemont sonrió y acomodó sus Lentes

El futuro es ahora gracias a la ciencia! Mecanismo clemontico ya! – decía Clemont emocionado-Sabía que nos encontrarías en una situación precisamente como esta, mi nuevo robot olfateador que es capaz de buscar las huellas de Ash para poder localizarlo, lo llamo el "Localiza a Ash fácilmente ver. 1"- decía Clemont bastante orgulloso de su invento

Hay hermanote, nunca vas a cambiar con los nombres – decía Bonnie con una gota de sudor, en eso Clemont prende el artefacto para buscar pistas y después de analizarlo va hacia donde parece la localización de Ash

Espera! Todavía no hemos terminado de comer, no te vayas! – dijo Clemont alcanzando al robot y tratando de pararlo hasta que el invento de Clemont explotó dejándolo todo quemado

Siempre es lo mismo con tus inventos – dijo Bonnie lamentándose

Igual el robot se dirigía al Centro Pokemon – dijo Serena acabando y guardando todo rápido – eso significa que Ash aún sigue ahí, debemos apurarnos para alcanzarlo – dijo Serena ya con sus cosas guardadas y al rato también lo estaban Clemont y su hermanita

En eso el grupo va a paso acelerado hacia el Centro Pokemon pero se detienen al escuchar unos ruidos y al rato unos gruñidos, el grupo se pone a ver de dónde provenía ese sonido y sale de entre los arboles un Pangoro bastante enojado acercándose lentamente con intención de atacarlos

Oh no! El Pangoro debe de estar fastidiado por la explosión que hizo tu invento Clemont! – Dijo la pequeña asustada

Parece que no nos va a dejar pasar, tendremos que ahuyentarlo! Sal Delphox – Dijo Serena decidida

Tú también Bunnelby, sal a ayudar! – dijo el rubio lanzando la pokebola – Bonnie! Quédate atrás! – le dijo mirándola y esta obedeció, mientras Pangoro se puso a la defensiva

Vamos Delphox usa poder oculto! – ordenó Serena y le dio a Pangoro levantando humo y después de que se disipara Pangoro ataca al Delphox y después va a por Bunnelby

Rápido, esquívalo usando excavar! – y el pokemon esquivó la embestida del Pangoro metiéndose bajo la tierra y posteriormente salió rápidamente atacando al pokemon por la espalda

Ahora Delphox, usa Llamarada! – dándole de lleno al Pangoro e igualmente levantando una cortina de humo pero al desaparecer Pangoro aún se mostraba con fuerzas y más molesto sorprendiendo a los entrenadores, entonces a Clemont se le ocurre una idea y ataca

Bunnelby acércate a Pangoro – el pokemon se acercó a toda velocidad y el pokemon salvaje fue a atacarlo – esquiva sus ataques! – Ordenó el científico y Bunnelby saltaba de un lado a otro hábilmente y Pangoro no podía acertar un golpe y el conejo saltó encima de Pangoro desequilibrándolo – Bien Bunnelby usa disparo de lodo – y este atacó al pokemon y el lodo lo cegó y Serena vio que era su oportunidad de atacar

Delphox usa Llama embrujada! – ordenó Serena atacando de lleno al Pangoro dejándolo muy débil en el suelo pero con rastros de seguir

Este Pangoro sí que es resistente – dijo una preocupada Bonnie y en eso otro Pangoro aparece para ayudar a su compañero preocupando al grupo y haciéndolos retroceder…

Mientras tanto en el Centro Pokemon donde se encontraba Ash con su nueva compañera llamada Lylia, ellos se encontraban ya terminando de desayunar juntos a sus pokemon, todos bastante satisfechos, en especial el azabache…

Ah… se siente bien comer así después de bastante tiempo, parece que hubieran sido años – dijo Ash con sus manos en su barriga y bastante feliz

No comías después de un buen rato? Por qué? No te cocinabas o algo? – Decía Lylia algo extrañada con su comentario

No… mis amig… el grupo en el que estaba cocinaba para todos y no tenía la necesidad de aprender – decía el azabache algo decaído por los recuerdos que se le venían a la cabeza; Lylia, notando la tristeza que aún le causaba ese recuerdo aún desconocido para ella, trató de hacer que se olvidara del asunto

Hmmm, si quieres te puedo enseñar a cocinar en algún momento – dijo la rubia sonriéndole

Jajaja, créeme que se me da bastante mal lo de la cocina – dijo Ash algo avergonzado – soy mejor comiendo que cocinando – comentó el azabache, hecho que le causó gracia a la rubia y ambos comenzaron a reírse

Supongo que aceptaré el reto – le dijo Lylia aun sonriendo – Pero bueno, tenemos que guardar nuestras cosas para seguir el camino – Ash asintió y ambos fueron a guardar todo para seguir avanzando y fueron hasta la puerta del Centro Pokemon una vez listos

Entonces eso significa que iremos juntos desde ahora? – Le preguntó el azabache y esta asintió cuando ambos ya estaban fuera del Centro Pokemon

Sí, no me molesta la idea, y, además, no conozco bien estos lares, y así hay menos probabilidades de perderme – decía la rubia sonriente

Me parece bien! – Decía el azabache emocionado – pero… yo tampoco conozco bien esta región – decía Ash rascándose la cabeza y Lylia soltó una pequeña risa

No te preocupes, tengo una idea – dijo Lylia mientras volvía al Centro Pokemon y Ash la mira extrañado – no te preocupes, sigue avanzando, yo te alcanzo que no me demoro! – gritaba Lylia ya entrando otra vez al Centro Pokemon y el azabache sin más que hacer, hizo lo que dijo

Mientras tanto, en el grupo el cual se había metido en un gran problema anteriormente, se observaba a Bunnelby debilitado al igual que un Pangoro, un Chespin y una Delphox lanzando un último ataque dejando al último Pangoro debilitado, quedando ambos pokemon bastante rasguñados y con las justas parados

Que batalla más intensa, nunca pensé que estos Pangoros nos pudieran dar tantos problemas – decía un exhausto Clemont

Los pokemon se ven bastante mal – decía la pequeña bastante preocupada al ver las condiciones en la que estaban

Debemos de ir rápido al Centro Pokemon para que se recuperen – decía Serena mientras guardaba a su pokemon en su pokebola, Clemont hacía lo mismo con Bunnelby y Chespin, y empezaron a avanzar rápido al Centro Pokemon

El grupo ya podía ver el lugar al cual querían llegar y se alegraron, Serena fue rápido para poder curar a los pokemon, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar, choca con una joven de cabello rubio

Lo siento mucho, debí de ver por dónde iba – Decía la peli miel lamentándose por su torpeza

No te preocupes, se ve que estas bastante preocupada por los pokemon, no te distraigo más – decía mientras se despedía, al igual que Serena y todos entraron al Centro Pokemon para poder curarlos, al cabo de un rato, cuando los Pokemon se habían recuperado por completo y la enfermera Joy ya estaba desocupada, le preguntó por la presencia del joven el cual estaban buscando todos bastante preocupados

Enfermera Joy, Se encontrará Ash en este Centro Pokemon? – Preguntaba Serena con un poco de angustia

Hmmmm – Empezó a recordar la Enfermera – Te refieres a Ash Ketchum? – Les decía la enfermera Joy y esta asintió bastante esperanzada – Ash se quedó a dormir esta noche, pero él ya se fue esta mañana junto a la joven con la que venía – mencionó y esto sorprendió a todos

Compañera? Eso quiere decir que está viajando con alguien más? – Dijo Clemont bastante dubitativo

Ash ya se consiguió pareja?! – expresó la pequeña sorprendida, comentario que preocupó a Serena por un momento

Como vas a decir eso Bonnie! Sabemos cómo es Ash, no hay forma que eso ocurra de la noche a la mañana – Decía el científico regañando a su hermanita, entonces Serena comenzó a recordar…

Enfermera Joy, podría describirme como era esa chica? – Le preguntó Serena recordando lo ocurrido cuando llegaba

Claro, no hay problema, si no mal recuerdo ella era… - Y la enfermera comenzó a describirla, desmintiendo la suposición de Serena, sorprendiéndola al ver que todo cuadraba

Entonces era ella! – alzó la voz la peli miel al recordarla

Quien ella? – preguntó Clemont extrañado

La chica con la que me topé esta mañana al entrar – Les comentaba Serena

Te refieres a la chica con la cual te chocaste? – Decía Bonnie recordando ese momento y esta asintió

Pero no tiene mucho sentido, ella estaba sola en ese momento – Recordaba Clemont lo acontecido

Ahora que me acuerdo… La joven al rato volvió a ingresar para llevarse un mapa de la región – Les comentó la enfermera

Entonces si era ella, debemos de alcanzarlos! – decía Serena pero Clemont la detuvo

No hay que apresurarse Serena, la recuperación de los pokemon ha llevado bastante tiempo, por lo menos debemos de quedarnos acá para almorzar- decía el rubio

Pero Ash se va a alejar! Debemos de ir rápido – mencionaba Serena

No te preocupes, yo sé hacia dónde va Ash – decía Clemont sonriendo y acomodándose las gafas extrañando a todos – verás, en la dirección donde va Ash, se encuentra un festival que suele organizar la región donde una de las principales atracciones son las batallas pokemon, y conociendo a Ash, él no se lo va a querer perder por ningún motivo – dijo el científico bastante confiado

Lo dices enserio Clemont? – dijo Serena animándose un poco y este asintió

El festival empieza mañana, así que podemos quedarnos a dormir aquí y mañana irnos directo al festival – planificaba Clemont y Serena asintió

Tranquila Serena, vamos a encontrarnos con Ash al final, es una promesa – decía la pequeña confiada y esta, ya animada volvió a asentir

Después de esto el grupo se quedó en el Centro Pokemon con la seguridad de que por fin verían a Ash al día siguiente, y mientras tanto con este mismo junto a Lylia, se encontraban avanzando en su camino y más adelante se veía el festival con los últimos preparativos para la gran inauguración

Por fin se encontrarán con Ash al día siguiente? Ash querrá asistir a las batallas pokemon? (Eso ni se pregunta :v) lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo

Y hasta acá el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, me voy a demorar para sacar el siguiente porque con todo lo ocurrido me quedé sin PC y varias cosas más :'v pero no creo demorarme tanto como lo hice en este capítulo (eso espero :'v) pero igual no dejaré de actualizar esta historia así que sin más que agregar… hasta otra n.n


End file.
